


And I Drove You Crazy

by Breeshark



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Slow Burn, add more tags as it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breeshark/pseuds/Breeshark
Summary: Peridot Diamond is in her 6th year at Hogwarts. She is a Slytherin Prefect and enjoys her quiet life. That is until one day Lapis Lazuli is thrust upon her as part of her Prefect duties.





	And I Drove You Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a Harry Potter AU, one that is different from the last one. There may be some chapters from the old one added to this one with a remix ;p 
> 
> "Looking you over,  
> and you don't know my name yet…  
> But by the time you looked away  
> already knew I couldn't fake it"  
> -Banks

Peridot Diamond sat in the great hall eating her breakfast as she did every morning, something simple amongst the sugary decadence, a plate of eggs. She’d wait for her owl and then depart once it delivered her letters and paper. It was too loud with all the noise the Gryffindor table made so she rather just retreat quietly elsewhere. She had just finished her last piece of scrambled eggs when the owls swooped in. Her owl a majestic eagle owl her mother had bought her. She hated the evil creature it liked Jasper more anyway. Jasper stood up next to her and stretched a massive arm out and the owl landed on her arm and began to coo as she scratched at its feathers. Peridot shot the bird a dirty look and just wanted the letter it held in one of its sharp talons. She carefully stood up to reach for it and the damned bird clawed her hand rending the flesh on her hand open. She cried out and went for her wand. The bird would spend time as a tea cup for a little as payback. 

“Put your wand away you’re scaring him.” Jasper complained she took the letter the bird carried and handed it to Peridot. “Here, now go to the nurse you’re bleeding all over breakfast.” 

Peridot took the letter and stuffed her wand back into her robes. She wrapped the loose end of her sleeve around her gushing hand. Madam Sapphire would take a quick look wave her wand and all would be well. Peridot hurried down the hallways that seemed to twist in turn into incomprehensible directions. She had to hurry so she wouldn’t miss her charms class. The last thing she needed was Professor Agate yelling at her again. She opened the door and Madam Sapphire was nowhere to be seen. The entire clinic was empty except for a young woman standing in the middle of the room looking around. She was clutching her own hand to her chest. The most interesting thing about her was the striking blue color of her hair; it matched well with her Ravenclaw robes. How was it possible Peridot had never seen this girl in her six years at Hogwarts? 

“Oh, are you here to see Madam Sapphire too?” The young woman turned around and wore a small smile. “Heh, we have the same injury. Did an ink quill you enchanted stab you too?” 

“No. Nothing so fanciful.” Peridot deadpanned. Why was this girl talking to her? 

“What happened?” The girl asked edging closer to take a look at Peridot’s injury. 

Peridot moved her hand away from the curious girl. “It is none of your business, that’s what it is.” She snapped. “Where is Madam Sapphire?” Peridot was quickly getting annoyed. 

“That Slytherin hospitality at its finest, my name is Lapis, Lapis Lazuli.” The girl said completely unfazed by Peridot’s actions. “This is the part where you tell me your name.” The girl filled the stale air. 

“Unimportant,” Peridot replied. “There is no point. We will never see on another again, knowing my name is useless knowledge.”  
“I wouldn’t bet on it.” Lapis said with a grin. “You never know…” 

Right when the young woman had finally got Peridot’s interest Madam Sapphire walked in. “Peridot, was it the owl again?” Madam Sapphire said after taking one quick look at Peridot. “Yes, of course it was. Don’t know why I asked.” 

Madam Sapphire approached her and with a wave of her wand mended Peridot’s torn skin. Madam Sapphire turned to Lapis next. “Lazuli, it’s good to see you again after your sabbatical from school. What happened to you?”

Sabbatical? Was that why she hadn’t seen the Ravenclaw girl before? She had never heard of someone taking leave of Hogwarts before. What made this blue haired woman so special? Someone who couldn’t even properly enchant a quill. 

Lapis ran a hair through her choppy hair, “I over enchanted a quill, it turned on me. It got exhausted of the work after the second day.” Lapis held her hand out. Madam Sapphire looked it over and waved her wand. Lapis’ skin knitted together around her cut and the wound healed quickly. 

This woman held a two day enchantment? Tch, somewhat impressive, but Peridot could do better. She always strove to do better. “Out with both of you, you’re healed.” Madam Sapphire shooed them out of the clinic. 

They both left and the blue haired woman looked at her and smiled, “Peridot Diamond, I presume?”

“What of it?” Peridot huffed. How’d this woman hear of her? 

“You are my partner. The Head Mistress assigned us together. You are to help me catch up on my studies.” Lapis eyed the letter in Peridot’s hand. “Oh you must’ve just gotten your letter about it.” 

Peridot looked down at the letter in her hand and clenched it tight. “What, why?” 

“You are a Prefect aren’t you?” Lapis stated, “That is why.” 

Peridot cursed her positon. Something her mother made her do, being a Prefect makes you look good. It also gave you a shit load of stupid responsibilities like dealing with blue haired Witches. A sound began humming aloud and startled Lapis for a moment, Peridot’s robe pocket began buzzing. Peridot pulled out her enchanted pocket watch. “Shit I’m going to be late for charms!” Peridot started down the hall way not even saying bye to Lapis Lazuli. If she was late she’d have to write a thousand words on why in order to please Professor Agate. After class she’d go to the Head Mistress and beg for a change. Have another Prefect do it, a Ravenclaw one. She knew that blue haired Witch would be nothing but trouble.


End file.
